1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrosurgical instruments and more particularly to electrosurgical instruments with replaceable blades.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrosurgical instruments are known for use in a variety of surgical procedures.
The electrosurgical generators and associated blades and instruments have been manufactured and sold by Valleylab, Inc. of Boulder, Colo. for many years. Other electrosurgical generators and associated blades and instruments have been manufactured and sold by other companies such as Sybron Corporation, of Rochester, N.Y., and The Birtcher Corporation of Los Angeles, Calif.
A number of U.S. patents show representative electrosurgical apparatus with which the present invention may be used. Newton U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,788, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses a transformer coupled power transmitting and isolated switching circuit for use in an electrosurgical apparatus.
Oosten U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,409, assigned to Medical Research Associated Ltd., discloses an electrosurgical generator which may be switched between mono-polar an bipolar operation, and between cutting and coagulating functions.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,967, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical generator which produces cutting and coagulating currents and may be switched between cutting and coagulating outputs.
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,088, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting blade or needle arranged to be blanketed by inert gas.
Newton U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,800, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses an isolating switching circuit for an electrosurgical generator.
Newton U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,787, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses a transformer coupled power transmitting and isolated switching circuit for an electrosurgical generator.
Newton U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,030, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical generator for producing a coagulating current for use in a surgical procedure.
Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,927, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses a multiple source electrosurgical generator which may be switched between mono-polar and bipolar operation, and between cutting and coagulating functions.
Harris et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,819, assigned to Valleylab, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical generator with a circuit for decreasing output power with increasing patient impedance.
Judson U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,569, assigned to The Birtcher Corporation, discloses an electrosurgical generator which may be switched between cutting an coagulating signals and mixed signals by a mode control circuit which is responsive to the operation of selector switches and/or manually operated actuators.
Archibald U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,501, assigned to Minn. Mining and Manufacturing Company, discloses an electrosurgical generator which may be switched between cutting and coagulating signals and mixed signals by a transistorized switching circuit. Sittner U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,984, assigned to Electro - Medical Systems, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical generator which may be switched between cutting and coagulating signals.
Meinke et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,018 discloses an electrosurgical apparatus having means to control the arc generated during surgery to minimize formation of albumen during coagulating operation.
Woltosz U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,230, assigned to Sybron Corporation, discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with pulse control to allow sufficient cooling time to prevent cell volatilization.
Manes U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,801, assigned to Aspen Laboratories Inc., discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with pulse control.
A number of other patents disclose electrosurgical apparatus showing details of the cutting and coagulation probes used in surgery.
Seeliger U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,470, assigned to Siemans-Reiniger-Werke AG., discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting and coagulation electrode or probe controlled by a foot switch or a switch in the probe handle.
Estes U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,126, assigned to Electro Medical Systems, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting and coagulation electrode or probe controlled by a pair of remote switches.
Bross U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,230, assigned to Sybron Corporation, discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting and coagulation electrode or probe.
Childs et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,539, assigned to Cimmaron Instruments, Inc., discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting and coagulation electrode or probe controlled by switches in the probe handle.
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,020 discloses an electrosurgical apparatus with a cutting and coagulation electrode or probe controlled by switches in the probe handle.
Garito U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,759 discloses a universal finger/foot switch adapter for electrosurgical apparatus.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing an electrosurgical apparatus which comprises an electrosurgical generator for producing cutting and coagulation signals and has either pedal operated or hand operated switches for switching on and off and between cutting and coagulation signals. A cutting and coagulation probe is energized by the generator and has a handle portion and a probe element. An on/off switch controls energization of the probe element. A switch is operated to switch the probe element between the cutting current and coagulation current. A holder member removably supports the probe element and has an electric socket therein. The probe element is removably supported in the holder member and has an electric connector cooperable with the holder member socket to complete an electric connection to the probe element. An electric connector connects the probe element to the electrosurgical generator circuit. The on/off switch may be in the holder element or in a pedal operated switch. The switch controlling application of cutting current and coagulation current may also be either in the holder element or in a pedal operated switch. The probe may be a hollow tubular member having an opening at one end adapted for connection by hollow tubing to a source of vacuum and having an arrangement for selective application of vacuum at the cutting end thereof.